


Adjusting parts of a turning cog

by Mirror_Face



Series: Thinking about coping [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Character Study, post-killing game, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Face/pseuds/Mirror_Face
Summary: And so he sat in his room, dazing off and twisting cogs, hoping that he didn't have to go where the real people where.
Series: Thinking about coping [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671736
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Adjusting parts of a turning cog

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to say a quick thank you to sunflower_8 for their constant comments, kudos, and bookmarks. I will admit that if not for you, this little series of vents wouldn't have continued. This series is close to being done, and I hope you stick around 'till the very end.

Kazuichi didn’t know the time, he didn’t know the day, and he didn’t know how long it had been since he’d gone outside. The blinds on his cabin windows had been closed, hiding his scrunched over body and ever moving fingers from the world outside.

He had told himself that he would get up and get some fresh air, but that was (what he assumed to be) hours ago, and he hadn’t moved an inch. What was the point? He couldn’t do anything out there. (Another part of himself argued that he was too much of a coward to even try to help everyone out anyway. The world over there was too scary, right? Too unpredictable, too full of things that would leave him guilt ridden.)

His beanie was cast aside onto his bed, and Kazuichi’s skin felt waxy and unclean- the cabins didn’t have any air conditioners (that was on his list) and being stuck in there for days on end wasn’t helping his personal hygiene. 

Kazuichi realized that his fingers had stopped moving, and that he hadn’t been doing anything for the past few minutes. What was he even doing? He’d forgotten. His brain was too tired to remember.

Looking down, it came back to him. A broken watch. Hajime had found it in one of the cabins he had been searching. It was old and scratched and had refused to work, so Kazuichi had decided to fix it only a few hours ago, though he had been too busy fiddling with its cogs to get very far in fixing it. He knew that there were probably more important things to do, especially considering all the people they’ll have to accommodate eventually (because Kazuichi refused to even think about him and his fellow survivors being the only ones awake in the future). But, he was too tired to even try and do something complicated like working on that laptop hiding in the opposite end of his room.

Maybe if he was so tired, he should go to sleep, he couldn’t help but think. What a Hajime thing to say.

A knocking interrupted his thoughts. “Kazuichi!”

Speaking of the devil, Hajime must’ve been bringing him food (it was probably morning).

And, against his lesser judgment, Kazuichi called out, “Don’t bother, I’m going to eat outside today!”

It was about time he went outside anyways (out into the fresh, fresh air where all the real people tended to be).


End file.
